


Between Me, You, and the Stars

by Shewolf_of_highgarden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage (mentioned), Attempts at comfort, Comfort, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, cat tries, i just love these two, pre wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolf_of_highgarden/pseuds/Shewolf_of_highgarden
Summary: On the night before her wedding Arya goes to Catelyn for comfort





	Between Me, You, and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fluffy Arya and Cat one-shot.

_I’ve been in the north too long_ Catelyn thought as she turned over for what must have been the hundredth time, in an attempt to get comfortable. She had grown up in the Riverlands and had not found Kings Landing to be too bad, but being in Dorne was another matter altogether. The heat as insufferable, even here in the Water Gardens.

 

She was half grateful that Ned had gone to speak with Doran about the wedding tomorrow and had yet to come to bed. Even with his cool demeanor her husband’s body tended to run hot, which was helpful in the cool nights up north, but a hindrance down here. She half wondered how Arya would fare tomorrow night, her youngest daughter had bemoaned the heat in every other sentence.

 

The thought of the next night did not help her to sleep. Arya’s wedding night. It was a surreal thought. Was her ever little daughter truly six and ten? Sure it was just yesterday Arya had looked at her with those big grey eyes, bit her lip and bounded on the balls of her feet as she tried to come up with a story that would somehow explain her torn hem. It really could not have been more than a week ago since Arya was tugging at her skirt and begging for a cuddle, a story, or a sweet. There was no way that come the noon hour Arya would stand with quiet Quentyn Martell and pledge herself to him in the eyes of the Gods.

 

Catelyn rolled over again. Robb was happily married to Roslyn Frey, Sansa and Willas’ love continued to bloom and grow, and Bran was newly betrothed to Shireen Baratheon. When had her children grown up? She almost did not want to return to Winterfell. It would be so quiet with both of her girls sent so far away, Bran squiring for Uncle Brynden at Riverrun, and Rickon spending more and more time visiting with the Umbers. The keep which was once so full of noise and energy would be quiet. As much as she lectured Arya for being so loud and so unladylike she would miss hearing her ringing laughter and seeing Arya rush from place to place. Catelyn had even come to have rare moments of missing hearing the sound of Sansa and Arya arguing after Sansa had been wed. As the girls grew Catelyn had bemoaned their fights, but once they were gone she missed them. She missed her girls running to her, needing her to try and mend their relationship.

 

Catelyn missed Sansa. She missed the sound of her humming as they embroidered on those chilly days. She missed having a little shadow follow her about as she did her duties. She missed Sansa terribly and head been overjoyed to see her as the family had made their way to Dorne, but she had to admit she worried much more for Arya than she had for Sansa. Her little winter rose had fit in among the summer roses and for Sansa it must have felt life a homecoming of sorts. The Reach was a place for song and long summers. He husband was handsome, and her good siblings kind. Her little wolf, however, might have a harder time adjusting. . .

 

A knock sounded outside of the door, breaking Catelyn out of her thoughts. Who in the name of the Seven could it be at this time of night? It was probably a servant come to inform her that Ned would be a while longer or perhaps it was Ned himself and he was only knocking to make her presence known so he did not startle her. Catelyn waited a moment to see if Ned would enter. When her silence was only answered with two more knocks, these two softer than the first, Catelyn sat up and reached for her bed robe before telling whomever it was to enter. To her surprise the door opened to reveal a barefoot Arya, clad only in her shift.

 

Catelyn groaned. “Arya, what are you doing here? And what are you wearing? You cannot roam the halls looking like that, it’s neither proper nor safe.”

 

Arya chewed her lower lip as she walked in and closed the door behind her. “Sorry, Mother. I could not sleep.”

 

Catelyn studied her daughter a moment before sighing and lifting the silk blanket in invitation. “That is understandable.”

 

Arya looked somewhat surprised before slipping under the covers. “You couldn’t sleep either?”

 

“No, after sleeping with your father for so long it is difficult to sleep alone.”

 

It was not truly a lie. She did miss Ned, but she was not going to tell Arya that the heat was bothering her. She had her Southern pride to keep. It was no secret that Northerns, her children included, laughed at her Southern sentiments. Arya and Rickon especially found amusement in her distaste for the cold and snow. In the early days of her marriage any complaint of the weather brought an amused smile from servants and Ned’s Banner men. After Maege Mormont and Jon Umber out right laughed at her she started to keep her thoughts to herself. She would rather have share her every meal with Cersei Lannister than allow Arya to tell Rickon with that little amused smirk of hers that Mother cannot handle neither the cold nor the heat.

 

Besides if she admitted that she disliked the heat Arya might try to use it get out of this marriage. She could just see Arya turning to her looking like a kicked wolf pup and asking why her mother would leave her to this heat when she could not stand it herself.

 

“What are you doing awake, Arya?”

 

Arya shrugged in response. “I just can’t. . .”

They were both silent for a few moments, Cat trying to find the right thing to say before Arya beat her to it.

 

“Were you nervous when you married father?”

 

For some reason that question took Catelyn aback. Arya had always been so unlike other girls. She had wanted to play rough, wanted stories about knights and quests as opposed to romances. She would rather play with wooden swords than dolls. For some reason Catelyn did not expect Arya to ask such a normal question. A second revelation hit her almost immediately after that one. Arya was coming to her for comfort. When upset Arya usually wanted her father or the bastard, not her. It was very rare for Arya to come Catelyn with her problems, but tonight, arguably one of the most nerve wracking nights of her life, she chose to come to Catelyn. She could have chosen someone else. Wylla Manderly and Jorelle Mormont had come with her as companions, but she had come to Catelyn. Suddenly Cat felt a lot of pressure.

 

She tugged Arya a little closer and kissed her daughter’s temple. “I was very nervous when I married your father. We had never met before, I knew your Uncle Brandon, but not Father.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

Catelyn laughed a little. “You know what I did, Sweetling. I did my duty and married your Father.”

 

Arya looked at her for a second, “But Father loves you now.”

 

“He does,’ Catelyn agreed, ‘but it took work. Our marriage was a quick one. We were wedded and bedded and then Father rode off to fight. When I came to Winterfell with Robb I did not truly know the man I would be coming to.” She thought it best not to mention that the sight of a bastard babe in his arms when she got there did little to help their relationship.

 

“What if he never even likes me?”

 

Catelyn did not think that was possible. Arya could make friends with anyone, thee boy may never love her, but he could like her. Besides she saw the way Quentyn Martell looked at her daughter over the feast and has a suspicion that love was an option for them. If she had thought there was no chance of a happy ending she would not have agreed to the match. The Martell boy was quiet and more reserved than his siblings and cousins, it was one of the things Catelyn liked about him. He could ground Arya, he could act as a cooler to her hotter nature. Given the chance they could balance each other out.

 

“I am sure he will like you, Arya. But for him to do that you have to give him a chance to. You cannot simply ignore him.” Catelyn gave her daughter a pointed look as she said the last point.

 

At the feast this evening, as at the welcome feast the night before, Arya had ignored Quentyn. Granted the boy sneaked glances at her, but did not try to engage her in conversation. Arya decided to ignore him outright and spoke to the Sand Snakes (her natural curiosity got the best of her and Arya simply could not resist) as well as Jorelle and Wylla and Rickon, but no one else. This conversation was actually the first proper one Arya had initiated in half a moon. She had even been avoiding Ned.

 

“I am going to miss home.” The way that Arya snuggled closer told Cat what was left unsaid _I am going to miss you._

 

“The North will not be the same without you, but I will be comforted knowing you are safe in Dorne.”

 

“I would be safe in Winterfell.”

 

“Aye, you would. Did you know, though, that you were my spring babe?” Catelyn asked fondly, Arya simply looked at her, clearly confused by the change in conversation.

 

“You, my Sweet girl, have never known winter. Robb was born in the middle of it and Sansa born at the end, but you were born when the world was coming back to life. You have never had to know the terror of long hungry nights or being not seeing the sun for weeks on end. In Dorne you will never have to face a true winter. It get cold, but I am told it is not much colder than a norther summer. I am happy knowing you will not face the true hardships of winter.”

 

“You are sending me so far away because I am weak?” Arya asked almost bitterly.

 

“No, I am sending you down here because I love you and because you will have a job here,’ Catelyn gently grabbed Arya’s chin, ‘ When winter comes we will need the Dornish ships to brave the waters to give aid to the North. You are here so your brothers will not starve. You are here so the people who have watched you grow and have taken care of you will be safe should winter come. Winter is coming and we all make sure that when it does we will be ready.”

 

“Yes, mother.” Arya said it so softly, that Catelyn realized it must have sounded like a rebuke coming from her.

 

“I know you will do well here, Arya. Give Dorne a chance and I am sure you will be content. And until you find yourself content here find some comfort in knowing you are doing your duty to your house and that all here will know that you are willing to do what you need to in order to preserve the honor of Stark.” Catelyn said.

 

Arya nodded and started to shift, clearly whatever comfort she was seeking had not been found here. Catelyn’s heart squeezed, she did not want her to leave. This would be the last time Arya would climb into her bed as she had done as a little girl. This would be the last time she truly had alone time with her daughter, after the wedding they would stay for three days before Catelyn went with Ned back to Kings Landing. Those three days would busy for both her and Arya, so if she wanted time with her, it would have to be now, Cat realized.

 

Catelyn slumped down and snuggled into her pillow, waiting to see if Arya would take the hint. Arya didn’t and still seemed to be contemplating if she should leave or not.

 

“Have I ever told you about the time Robb lost you?” Catelyn asked, knowing the answer.

 

Arya looked at her, surprise clear in her eyes. “Robb lost me?”

 

“Oh yes, it caused quite a stir. You were two and Robb was eight. He and Theon had gotten this idea in their heads that they could . . .”

 

Arya eventually snuggled down, until she was eye to eye with her mother as Catelyn told the story. When she was finished Arya asked about what other mischief her siblings had gotten up to and Cat was all too happy to share. She told story after story until she noticed that Arya had fallen asleep. Cat smiled softly and lifted the blanket to tuck it more securely around Arya before closing her eyes herself.

 

When Ned finally made it to his room after long talks with Doran and Oberyn he found that there was no space in bed for him. He found, however, that he could not be mad. Arya had smuggled into her mother’s side and Cat had her arm wrapped loosely around their daughter.


End file.
